Coming to an End
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: :MAJOR SPOILERS TO SERIES FINALE!: The chemist had come to terms with the fact that he was going to soon die, and there was no denying it now. He half expected Jesse to pull the trigger, but somehow, Walter knew that that wasn't how it was going to end for him. / Jesse is finally free.


**SPOILER ALERT: THIS CONTAINS THE ENDING TO BREAKING BAD! If you haven't seen the finale yet, DO NOT READ THIS! I haven't written anything in so long, but that ending to Breaking Bad just gave me too many feels. I can tell my skills have gotten WAYYY to rusty though.**

**Flashbacks in _italics_!**

**I do not own Breaking Bad or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

It was over. Everything had finally come to a close. Walter had just ended the lives of Todd, Jack, and their entire crew of hit-men, but had also saved a life. Jesse's life. The chemist had come to terms with the fact that he was going to soon die...and there was no denying it now. He half expected Jesse to pull the trigger, but somehow, Walter knew that that wasn't how it was going to end for him. How, he didn't know, but he was sure his former student still held some respect for him. Well, maybe not respect, but something he couldn't quite place was what made Jesse lower that gun, and speed off into the blackness of night, kicking up clouds of dirt in his wake. No, his death would come from either the cancer, or the gun shot wound to his abdomen he gained from his killing spree just moments before.

Walt could faintly hear the sounds of Jesse's cries of joy from the distance, and a small smile crept across his face. Jesse was free.

A shaky breath left Walter's chapped lips as he suddenly realized how silent his surroundings were, there, in the middle of nowhere. As he began to trudge his way toward a nearby building, the former teacher could feel the warm wetness of his own blood seeping through his shirt, his hand coming down to push against his gunshot wound. As he opened the doors to the large building, he stopped in it's wide opening, realizing that it was a lab. It reminded him so much of the set up Gustavo had provided he and his partner.

Making his way up to the equipment, Walter searched the room with his eyes, memories of the past few years flooding his mind. He finally stopped at one of the large vats, placing his hand against it's shining, reflective surface. Closing his weak eyes, he remembered.

_The classroom was mostly silent, students furiously concentrating on their end of the week chemistry test. Walt ran his hand through his thick head of hair, beginning to grade the tests that had already been placed on his desk. Flipping over a packet he had finished up with, giving the student a solid B+, he suddenly stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh. Jesse Pinkman's test was next._

_"Let's see if he actually did any work this time..." Walt thought to himself as he mentally rolled his eyes, beginning to look over Jesse's answers. He could tell the young student had just circled whatever he saw first, just to get the test over with. Coming to the end of the packet, Walt shook his head, uncapping his red sharpie and writing a huge F at the top, circling it, and then scribbling, "Ridiculous! Apply Yourself!" at the bottom. _

_Glancing up from the paper, Walt caught eye of Jesse, leaning back in his chair, trying to balance a pencil on his nose. The teacher brought his index and thumb to push up his glasses and rub his eyes, wondering why the sophomore wouldn't just try. He felt like if Jesse really did apply himself, that he would amount to something great._

* * *

Jesse could feel the rumble of the car vibrate up through his palms as he white-knuckled the steering wheel of the stolen vehicle, driving fast and not taking a second glance back at the hell hole he was escaping.

Five months he had been held captive, a slave to men who forced him to sleep in a dungeon; a literal hole in the ground, and cook the signature blue while he wasn't in his cage. He was finally free, and couldn't help letting out a scream, tears of absolute joy gushing out through his blood shot eyes. It was all thanks to Mr. White.

He wanted to shoot Walter in the head back there, in fact, his mind screamed at him to pull the trigger. He hated his former school teacher for so many reasons...but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to take his life. Even after Mr. White watched his girlfriend die right before him, poisoned Brock, and let Todd and his Uncle take him away, Jesse could never forget the times he and Walter shared. He hated to admit it...but Jesse loved Walter like a father, and always would.

* * *

It was a week later that Walter was buried in a small cemetery, right outside of Albuquerque, in a plot that had no others surrounding it. Skyler held her baby girl in her arms, stray tears sliding down her cheeks, Walter Jr. by her side. There was so much they would never know about their husband and father, but Skyler did feel a sense of closure as the casket lowered into the ground in front of them, as if it was finally over.

But then again, would it ever be? How would she ever explain to Holly why her Dad isn't around to hold her, or tuck her in at night?

Jesse stood off in the distance, being sure not to be seen by Mrs. White and her kids. He could feel a dry knot form in his tight throat, water beginning to well up and blur his vision. Wiping away his tears before they could escape the corners of his eyes, Jesse swallowed and cleared his throat, turning and walking back to his car, smiling when he saw Brock's curious face poking out from the passenger seat.


End file.
